


<底特律：變人><漢康>對練

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: 本篇含有漢康的兩種打架靈感源自鞘繼為世頁畫的環太平洋AU點圖https://www.patreon.com/posts/hankcon-pacific-44573179設定屬於兩位。漢康屬於彼此
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 11





	對練

關於這場私人邀約，要不是對方很認真的說是找他對練，漢克都要以為這是對他的邀請。

沒辦法，早在他們第一次進行雙人練習時漢克第一眼就覺得對方很辣，這種私人邀約讓他很難不浮現些遐想，他搖搖頭拋開這些雜念，盡可能讓自己保持平常的沉穩及思緒，漢克敢肯定，若是這麼浮躁的上場肯定會被對方當成沙包打。

儘管如此，漢克還是遲到了，他匆匆趕到訓練場時對方早就倚在門口，看起來像是已等待許久。

「你遲到了，漢克。」

在那裏的是康納，當然只會是康納。那個年輕一輩中最出類拔萃的菁英、漢克的對練搭檔，穿著平常練習時的黑色背心以及方便行動的工作褲，體格纖瘦卻足夠結實，背心裸露的雙臂是年輕人蘊藏爆發力的緊實肌肉，康納的五官與臉龐很是精緻，加上溫潤的棕眼跟含笑的嘴角，讓他看起來既危險又他媽的可愛。

漢克敢發誓，他光是看著這樣的康納就能勃起了。

「咳、出房間前我先沖了澡。」

「對練前的淋浴沒有太大的意義，漢克。練習後的出汗量仍需要沖澡。」

「你的謊說得真粗糙。」

康納很快就拆穿漢克拙劣的謊言，他呵呵輕笑幾聲，眼裡沒有半點因為對方遲到而升起的不滿。

訓練場被康納提早預約下來，裡頭沒有其他人，漢克逕自去拿被整裡堆放在角落的練習棍，抽出另一支直接拋給康納。

康納很流暢的接到木棍，隨手平掃後在後背流暢的轉了圈，變換位置到慣用的右手上。

「漢克，我知道練習的時候你都會保留實力，這次私下的對練我希望你不要手下留情。」

「喔？想要我用全力跟你打？」

聽到康納的提議，漢克饒有興趣的挑眉，他本身是已經服役許久、累積豐富經驗的士兵，面對這些年輕後輩們自然會留幾分實力，但漢克知道，康納足夠的優秀且強大，確實有那個實力與使出全力的他一戰。

「我不認為我的能力比你要差，還是說漢克認為我與其他人一樣，只是沒什麼經驗的菜鳥？」

此時的康納雙手已經握住長棍，他跨開雙腿將步伐站穩，彷彿渾身醞釀著力量般，架式沒有半點破綻的完美。

「當然不，你的實力我清楚得很。」

眼前的康納是這麼強大而美麗，勾起漢克心中想要去征服他的慾望，而他也躍躍欲試的想要嘗試挑戰。

於是漢克同樣握緊木棍、站穩馬步進入備戰姿勢，他咧起嘴角露齒微笑，故意開口挑釁：

「放馬過來，小菜鳥。」

語落的瞬間漢克就感到一陣破風而來，本還在距離外的康納已經用力蹬出腳步，像頭獵豹般高速的前衝，手上的木棍宛若一把長槍貫穿大氣朝他撕咬而來，漢克在側身舉棍擋住將康納的木棍撞開，沒想到康納在拉近足夠的距離後立刻剎住衝刺的步伐，抬棍往上直直朝他的胸口崩擊。

漢克很意外康納認真起來會是與他沉著外表完全不同的激進，但這僅僅只是開場，再怎麼出乎意料漢克也不可能讓這次的對練這麼簡單就結束，他退後幾步閃過康納的崩擊、順勢繞到康納無防備的背後舉棍劈下。

此時的康納姿勢正處低盤，他感覺到漢克攻擊的風壓趕緊向前翻滾，起身後很快朝後平掃，然而卻被漢克舉起防禦的側臂簡單擋下，漢克挑開他的木棍後往前重重跨出一步，抬起棍子朝前直線戳刺。

那刺擊的力量大得康納都能看到漢克臂肌與臂肌鼓起的模樣，他咬牙握緊木棍再次往上崩擊精準的擊在戳刺來的棍尖上，康納的力氣不比漢克，僅僅只是瞬間點對點的交鋒就震得他的手臂一陣發麻，可康納知道他不能停下，不能留下破綻讓漢克有機可乘，於是他快速收回棍身，右手抽回木棍換上左手握住前方的棍尖，有如拔刀般的再次往前橫掃。

不同於棍法的應用再次讓漢克感到驚喜，但這就是戰鬥，為了得勝就該用盡自己所學所能用的一切，漢克反而很高興能看到康納捨棄拘束的展現所有的技術，他豎起木棍擋下攻擊，雙棍交擊震落了兩人額間的汗水，漢克沒有停下動作，他挑開康納的木棍後更加積極的提起棍尖左右橫切，每一下快攻都飽含臂肌帶動肩膀的力量，以力氣的懸殊壓制住康納的攻勢。

康納有些艱難的接下漢克的攻擊，快攻確實在康納的預料之內，但這力道完全不像練習時那樣溫柔，攻擊的威力之大讓他的手臂不堪負荷，康納抿緊嘴唇，看準時機轉動木棍接下每下揮擊，順勢側過身繞到漢克的背後奪回些許的時機朝他劈下。

相當不錯的反應。漢克在心中默默的讚許康納的應對，但或許就到此為止了，他們高強度的交鋒已經有了兩三分鐘，再這樣僵持下去康納的體能可能會跟不上他……漢克眼神一凜，向後踏一步轉身回擊康納的攻勢，向上失力挑飛康納手裡的木棍後，棍尖朝康納的肩膀刺擊。

康納蹌踉的跌坐在地上，他還想起身反擊，但漢克的木棍已經抵著他的脖頸、貼在快速跳動的動脈上。

「勝負很明顯。認輸吧，小菜鳥。」

漢克微微喘息的看著坐在地上的康納，額頭還有脖子上都是汗水，連背心都吸附了一點而有些貼身的把胸部還有腰腹漂亮的形狀勾勒出來，頓時讓他散發著一股平時不存在的色情感。

而漢克不知道的是，康納也在偷偷的打量他，男人厚實的胸膛以及肩臂因使力的關係讓肌肉鼓脹起來，那雄性張力強大得足以讓他腿軟與臣服，可康納才不想這麼早就分出勝負。

康納想要挑戰、想要獲勝、想要漢克肯定他的實力。

想要與他並肩而戰。

「不，漢克，還沒結束。」

即使手裡已經沒有任何武器，康納眼中沒有半點氣餒，他舔舐嘴角的汗水，倐地用手臂撐住身體扭腰施力，抬腿踢開漢克架在他脖子上的木棍輕盈迅速的翻身站起來。

木棍被踢開時漢克感到驚訝，他沒想到都讓康納繳械了還如此不放棄求勝的可能性，下一秒眼前的青年已經擺好格鬥技的搏擊架式，隨時都會不畏懼他手裡的長棍、跨前一步向他出拳。

康納是如此的強大且美麗，純熟的身手與堅強的實力足以與他抗衡，漢克從來都沒這麼瘋狂的想要擊敗一個人過，他感覺到往常格鬥中很少浮現出的愉快，腦子裡強烈的渴望能征服眼前這個美麗耀眼的青年。

原本這只是一場對練而已，然而他們彼此都想征服對方。

康納不顧漢克手上仍握著長棍，踏出兩步直衝漢克的正前方快速出拳，漢克或左或右的用木棍防住接踵而來的拳頭，趁著拳擊左右交換的間隔單手揮棍朝康納的右腹橫掃。

長棍急速破空刮出刺耳的風聲，可在高度專注的康納眼中卻像是被放慢了幾秒，他看準了時機提腿，讓大腿跟手肘精準的夾住木棍施力夾緊，極佳的平衡感讓康納撐住了幾秒，直到漢克使力要抽回長棍的瞬間鬆開，趁著對方因施力後傾而重心不穩的露出破綻時，迅速站穩朝漢克踢出左腿攻擊。

漢克在心中讚許康納柔軟而靈巧的身法，舉起手臂擋住康納的踢擊後立刻抱胸衝擊狠狠的將康納撞倒在地，隨後高舉長棍全力劈下，強烈的風壓使康納的警鈴大響，還在衝擊暈眩中咬牙往旁邊翻滾，木棍劈斬在地上清脆的聲響大得像是擦過耳邊一樣。

但這是個機會！康納撐起身體再次扭腰踢擊，成功將漢克手裡的木棍踢飛，身體隨著踢擊的動作翻轉站起使力躍出，立刻朝沒了武器的漢克衝擊擒抱。

攻擊被化解反而成了對方反擊的機會，漢克被衝擊得向後踩住地面硬是煞住腳步，正面接下康納的擒抱，若換做別人肯定被康納擊倒了，力氣的差距讓他佔了上風，漢克低吼著踢開康納，力量大得讓對方重重往外摔出去，肩膀朝地的狠狠重摔在地上。

這一摔幾乎能分出勝負了，康納痛得齜牙裂嘴卻還是向後翻身站起來，漢克的踢擊重連骨頭都在隱隱作痛，他乾咳想減緩胃部被踢中湧上的作嘔感，大口喘氣的重新擺好架式，再一次衝上前朝漢克搏擊。

那雙漂亮的蜜棕色眼眸依舊明亮得不打算認輸，漢克跟康納又一次纏鬥起來，每一下搏擊的交鋒震落兩人身上的汗水，他發現康納嘴角帶著明顯的笑容，似乎是很樂在其中一般，漢克很清楚他也是，他們用盡全力的挑戰對方、征服對方，享受與對方完全不保留實力的切磋過程，此時對兩人而言比試誰勝誰負或許早就不是那麼重要，至少漢克是這麼覺得。

不過，若能夠征服眼前強大的男人，又怎麼能放過？這種想法同時浮現在兩人的腦海中，膠著的纏鬥中康納決定放手一搏，在漢克即將揮拳過來時閃過、雙手試圖抓住漢克的手臂與肩膀，想要利用對方出拳的力量順勢繞到身後、抓著手臂扭到背後制服在地擒拿住，然而這時候康納的計算錯誤了，漢克不單單只是攻擊，他的手臂扣住了康納的脖子、一腳往後勾起將康納挑飛起來。

是肩固！當康納反應過來時已經來不及了，漢克早就雙手緊扣的將他壓制在地上，男人的手臂肌肉有力的緊勒住他的頸動脈，血液難以通行的窒息感湧上時康納感到慌亂，他出拳反擊或者雙腳踢蹬試圖想要掙脫出漢克的寢技，無奈對方的禁錮太過牢固且技術純熟，力量也比拚不過之下康納知道自己沒有任何勝算了。

「我認輸了，漢克……」

康納放棄任何掙扎後漢克扣住他的力道就減輕了許多，投降後漢克便鬆開肩固，粗壯的手臂抵在他的兩側，肩頸明顯隆起的肌肉加上高大的體格將他完全壟罩在身下。

他們距離得很近，喘息間交換著彼此的氣息，康納能從漢克沸騰湛藍的雙眼中看到自己清楚的倒影，額頭的汗水滑過如刀削的鼻樑，滴落在他的臉上。

漢克的心臟跳得很快，不只是因為劇烈搏擊，他將康納壓在身下、彷彿完全佔有般的征服讓他的心躁動不已，仰躺在地上喘息的康納太美了，凌亂的髮絲還有潮紅的臉龐，那汗水蒸騰出來的體香令他心動不已。

原本的劍拔弩張此時變得曖昧起來，他們心中的悸動隨著不停鼓動的心臟越來越強烈。

去他媽的對練，現在他們只想要跟對方接吻。

「……操，我有沒有跟你說過，第一次對練時我就覺得你真他媽的辣。」

突如其來的告白讓康納驚訝的微微睜大如琥珀般的雙眸，漢克以為康納會遲疑、甚至拒絕，但更讓漢克意外的事情發生了。

康納撐起上半身抬頭吻了他。

雙唇接觸到的瞬間就快速纏綿在一起，他們熱烈的啃咬彼此的嘴唇，彷彿終於得到比試後的獎賞般興奮的探索彼此，兩條舌頭靈活而親密的交纏著舔舐，細細的享受熱吻美好的滋味。

兩人喘息著分開時津液他們的嘴唇上牽成一條淫靡的銀絲，像是在訴說著還不夠般撩撥又煽情。

於是漢克聽到了康納的回答。

「真巧，我也是。」

康納笑得風情萬種，在潮紅未退的臉蛋襯托下很是誘人，更別說他的腳背偷偷去磨蹭漢克的小腿，挑逗與暗示的意味相當濃厚。

這邀請的暗示已經足夠露骨了，漢克危險的瞇起雙眼，俯身親吻康納汗濕的頸側，彷彿像是品嚐他獲勝的戰利品，熱燙的大掌也撩起康納黑色的背心、伸進去撫摸年輕人奶白的身軀……

「所以說這時間訓練場根本沒人！去借個棍子才不會被發現……」

突然遠處傳來好幾人的喧鬧聲，康納驚得渾身一僵，就連漢克都壓低身體像是護食一般把他圈在身下，聽著那些人似乎就是朝著這裡走來，漢克乾脆起身、一把拉起康納直直跑往另一個出口。

「看，就說不會有人……嗯？」

蓋文推門進來時確實沒看到任何人，只有兩根練習木棍不知為何的落在地上。

漢克拉著康納走回個人宿舍，門一關起來兩個人就拉扯著彼此的衣服急躁的吻在一起不停掠奪對方嘴中的空氣，跌跌撞撞的走到床邊漢克便將康納壓在床上一把脫掉他的黑背心，自己的也毫不猶豫的脫掉。

男人舉起雙臂脫衣帶動的肌肉線條令康納沉迷不已，他忍不住伸手撫摸漢克厚實強壯的身體，從鼓起的胸肌到結實的小腹，雙手摸到那褲襠裡已經勃起的形狀時康納舔舔乾澀的嘴角，靈巧的翻起身瞬間就竄到漢克的雙腿間。

康納急切的解開漢克的褲頭，看到內褲鼓起的明顯形狀便迫不及待的湊過去，嗅著那越發濃烈的賀爾蒙氣息伸出紅潤柔軟的小舌，隔著內褲親吻舔舐漢克更加熾熱的勃起，感覺到那根陰莖被他吮得鼓脹得更加粗大，康納興奮的拉下內褲，漢克的陰莖彈出來時那熱燙通紅的頭部拍打在他的唇邊，上頭腥羶黏糊的前液擦出一道明顯的水痕。

幾乎沒有遲疑的康納握住了那根粗壯的陰莖，俯首在漢克的腿間蹭著粗硬的恥毛用舌頭從陰莖的底部、沿著鼓鼓跳動的血管猶如膜拜般往上舔舐，舌尖抵達從包皮撐出來的龜頭時還乖巧的將馬演溢出的前液捲進嘴中品嚐，康納來回舔弄時抬起蜜糖色的眼眸看見漢克被他服侍舒服得閉眼輕喘，於是更加積極的張嘴用自己濕潤柔軟的口腔包裹住那敏感的頭部輕輕吸吮，瞬間感覺到男人握住他後腦髮間的手都收緊了。

這就像是對他的鼓勵一般，康納乖順的張嘴讓那根熾熱的陰莖滑入他的喉咽，但漢克的實在是太大了，柱身進到他的嘴時就把他塞得滿滿，那厚實的龜頭輾過敏感柔軟的喉咽時康納忍不住將陰莖吐了出來，他的雙眼都濕漉漉的彷彿無法承受一般讓人心得，可那張磨人的小嘴很快又把陰莖吮回嘴裡，一下又一下吞吐的越來越深。

這該死的太舒服了，漢克無法克制的在康納嘴裡挺腰抽插，康納的技巧生疏，卻足夠的熱情，每當他進入時都乖巧的打開嘴吸吮，抽離時又戀戀不捨的用舌頭對著厚重的頭部舔舐，康納的每一下吞嚥都將他吞得越來越深，終於他的龜頭壓著康納的舌根操到了深處喉頭的軟肉。

康納為他做到了深喉，反嘔反射讓那濕熱滑嫩的黏膜夾著他最敏感的部位摁壓著，漢克爽得滾過一聲喉音，差點就要抵在康納的喉咽抽插著射出來，他把陰莖從康納嘴裡抽出來，那貪心的嘴還捨不得似的吮了一下龜頭發出明顯的水聲，看著康納被操得紅潤的嘴唇還有蓄滿生理淚水的雙眸，漢克獎勵的傾身與康納接吻，那殘留在嘴裡的腥羶味將他們的濕吻渲染得更加煽情，康納被吻得渾身酥軟，舌尖被吮過時他發出一聲甜蜜的呻吟，酥麻的快感如過電般竄過全身。

一吻結束時漢克將康納重新壓回床上仰躺著，他把兩人僅剩的工作褲也全部脫去，握住康納早已顫抖掛著透明汁液的性器，僅僅只是簡單的擼動那形狀完美的性器就敏感得吐出些精水，漢克在康納耳邊讚嘆他的身體是如此的敏感，親吻柔軟的耳朵到頸側品嚐上頭細密的薄汗，另一手迷戀的探索年輕人隱藏爆發力的身體，像是細數上頭零散的痣點般上下來回愛撫，最後停留在情動鼓脹的乳頭上沿著乳暈打轉，摳弄著奶縫左右撥彈得讓那嫩紅的尖兒艇翹出更漂亮的形狀。

「唔……」

漢克的動作太溫柔了，簡直跟剛才對練時的狠樣判若兩人，這樣的輕撫對康納來說完全不夠，陌生麻癢的快感令康納難耐的哼出鼻音，催促的側過頭啃咬那雙藏於鬍鬚的嘴唇向漢克索吻。

「嘶！」

這可不是什麼柔情的深吻，康納的啃咬把漢克的嘴角咬出一道血痕，尖銳的刺痛使漢克抬頭，俯視身下的始作俑者正舔著唇上沾到的一點血絲，琥珀般的雙眸裡透著種挑釁。

好吧，看來康納更喜歡這樣的。讀懂康納的暗示後漢克擦過嘴唇上的血跡，他的嘴角危險的彎起，再次俯首埋在康納的頸側時已經不是原本溫柔的親吻，他吸吮、啃咬鼓鼓跳動的頸動脈，沿著那些誘人的痣點吮出一個又一個的吻痕，本來輕撫的手也變成更加侵略的揉捏，在康納奶白的肌膚上留下不少指痕或掌印。

康納的喘息明顯加快的不少，漢克的手掌伸進康納的鼓間，握著腿根將他打開欣賞那毛髮稀疏的漂亮私處，那挺翹多時的性器正顫顫的跳動，頭部泌出的些許汁水滴落出一道藕斷絲連的銀絲，藏於豐滿窄縫內的後穴透著動情的紅，一縮一縮的像是等不及被侵犯。

漢克揉了那可愛的雙囊隨後往上握住康納的性器，只是隨意的擼動就讓那根色澤淺淡少有經驗的性器顫抖著吐出更多精水，他用粗糙的手指把那些黏膩的液體全從細嫩的頭部刮下來，當作潤滑試探性的摁壓後方緊緻的皺褶。

從未有人探索過的後穴非常的緊，只有這些體液完全不夠作為潤滑，漢克喘著粗氣伸手去撈床頭櫃總算找到些以前還有床伴時留下的保險套，便隨意抓了幾個急躁的將包裝扯開。

「等等、等等漢克……我不想要你用套……」

被挑起情慾的康納看到漢克手上的套子連忙想要阻止，他挽住漢克的膊頸嘟嘴親吻的請求，這慌張的模樣簡直可愛極了，漢克安撫的吮吻那柔軟的雙唇，雙手繼續動作的把保險套包裝內的潤滑劑擠出缺口，冰涼涼的滴在康納的會陰上讓他發出一聲驚呼。

「只是要潤滑劑而已，你這麼緊、這麼完美，我也不想帶那該死的套。」

漢克調笑了幾聲，故意用他沉甸甸的陰莖去擦過康納細嫩的穴口皺褶，滿意的看見康納漂亮的臉蛋又更潤紅了些，他把幾個保險套拆開擠出所有的潤滑劑後隨便的往床下丟，手指迫不及待的將那些滴落在會陰或股縫的水劑全刮回康納的後穴，指腹輕壓讓穴口的肌肉放鬆，一根指頭就著潤滑劑小心翼翼的插入那緊緻的穴口。

「嗯……」

後穴被撐開的感覺令康納輕輕簇起眉頭，他不是沒有想著漢克的陰莖用手指插後面的穴自慰過，漢克的手指比他的還要粗硬、指節比他的大，一根指頭就能把他緊窄的穴給塞滿，可一回想到剛才含在嘴裡以及磨蹭著他屁股的陰莖，那厚重的份量簡直讓康納瘋狂，那絕對是能填滿他把他操開的尺寸，為了能更快吃到那根粗壯的陰莖，康納抱著自己的大腿、努力試著打開自己的後穴，讓漢克能更順暢的將潤滑劑推入深處。

漢克感覺到康納努力的克制自己收縮的反應便獎勵的吻了他汗濕的臉龐，一指讓內壁柔軟後另一指也順利的進入，兩指深入肉穴開始模擬性交的抽插、不時開闔的將狹窄的肉壁撐開，漢克抽出手指又拆了剩下的保險套擠出水劑，更多的潤滑劑讓兩根指頭進出得更加順暢，他很仔細的探索康納暖熱的後穴，指腹上勾起時擦過了一處微微鼓起的嫩肉。

「啊……！」

光是擦過那處弱點康納就敏感得彈起身體，他的穴肉瞬間緊緊收縮的夾緊漢克的指頭，但漢克不讓他有時間緩緩，手指抵著那處好不容易找到的前列腺高速震動，刺激那可憐的肉核帶給康納強烈的快感衝擊。

「哈、啊！漢克……哦！」

康納仰頭不停短促的呻吟著，他緊緊抓著枕頭彷彿不堪承受一般，連那挺翹的性器都彈動幾下，好幾滴精水被甩在不斷起伏的小腹上，蜜穴更是一陣甜蜜的夾緊，深處泌出了些溫熱的體液混著過多的水劑被手指攪動著發出淫靡黏稠的水聲。

漢克摁壓著那敏感的前列腺感覺到本來緊緻的肉壁逐漸被他操開等到康納能順利吞下三根手指後也等不了太久了，看著康納動情呻吟、嘗到甜頭後更是主動抬起屁股配合著擺腰的模樣讓陰莖更加興奮的跳動，漢克快速抽出手指握住自己的陰莖擼動幾下，對準康納微微張開的穴口頂送，厚重的龜頭一下一下淺淺的撐開那小巧的入口後緩緩頂入，欣賞那皺褶被他完全撐開、乖巧的將他的陰莖吞嚥進去。

「天啊……漢克、我能感覺到……啊……」

康納垂眼看著那根陰莖正慢慢的插入他的後穴，漢克是這麼大、這麼燙，撐平熨燙他裡內敏感的肉壁彷彿沒有盡頭似的深入，這感覺太好了，康納幾乎感覺不到被強行打開的疼痛，內壁被撐開與填滿，那肉體契合的充實感簡直要讓他上癮。

「操、康納，你太棒了……」

那滿是溫熱汁水的穴肉正緊緊夾著的不停收縮，漢克爽得停不下腰，嘴裡讚美著康納蜜穴的曼妙，像是要完全佔有他的啃咬那被吮得滿是吻痕的脖頸，雙手壓著腿根把康納打得更開，渾身壓在康納身上將陰莖全部插進那甜蜜的穴肉裡。

漢克雄壯的身體將康納完全壓制在身下挺動著胯在如天堂般的蜜穴裡抽插，那兒的滋味太好了，又濕又熱的嫩肉每次插入時都乖順的打開深處讓他進入，抽離時又不捨的夾緊纏綿挽留，漢克揉捏康納的腿根想將那蜜穴完整的暴露出來，每一下挺腰都像是要把陰囊也塞進去一般，肉體拍打帶出過多的汁液，那些混合水劑的體液打濕了漢克濃密的恥毛，更多則從股縫往下流弄濕了床單，本來就在預高潮的康納被頂得快要高潮，他緊緊抱著漢克強壯的肩頸，開始溢出精水的性器正一跳一跳的擦在男人結實的小腹上。

而漢克此時更是捏著康納的屁股朝一個角度用力挺入，堅硬熱燙的龜頭狠狠的輾過深處被手指照顧得情動鼓脹的前列腺，瞬間過大的快感讓康納尖叫了出來，那可怕的肉刃將他塞得滿滿、熾熱的頭部頂在最敏感的肉核上隨著動作次次橫蠻的輾磨，康納終於無法忍住射精的慾望，眼眶溢出生理性的淚水哭喊著漢克的名字繃緊著身體直達高潮。

康納的性器磨蹭著漢克的小腹射精，第一次體驗前列腺高潮讓他射得很多，後穴更是要把陰莖吞下去一樣摁壓收縮著，一股溫熱的愛液從深處溢出澆淋在滾燙的肉棒上，漢克爽得滾動喉嚨發出讚嘆般的呻吟，繼續朝著那前列腺緩慢頂磨，硬是延長了康納的高潮，刺激得連好不容易射完的性器都可憐兮兮的把殘餘的精水全吐出來。

射過一輪的康納癱軟在高潮的餘韻中，那痛楚又帶著歡愉以及滿足的表情脆弱又乖順，惹得漢克憐愛的俯身親吻潮紅臉頰上掛著的淚水，抽出埋在濕熱穴肉內的陰莖把康納翻了身讓他趴在床上，自己則揉著渾圓飽滿的屁股撥開、把那被操得合不上的後穴拉出一條邪惡的窄縫。

漢克俯首啃咬康納漂亮的後頸，陰莖對準那誘人的穴口再次插進去填滿裡頭，後入讓他進得很深，漢克渾身都壓在康納背上，粗大的陰莖幾乎要滑入更深的地方，康納胡亂抓著床單本能的想要匍匐掙脫，可又被漢克擒住手臂無法動彈，他就像是頭被捕食的獵物、又或者是被佔有的雌獸，在男人品嚐到饜足或者讓他受孕前他都無法逃離。

敏感的乳尖跟性器隨著挺送的動作一下一下磨在床單上，康納能感覺到自己又硬了起來，他幾乎又快要被漢克操射一次，但漢克的欲求彷彿沒有盡頭一樣，每下抽插依舊是如此有力的輾過前列腺滑入深處，他們交合的動作大得床鋪跟著搖晃，康納被操得滿臉都是淚水，嘴裡語無倫次的呻吟著討饒，然而那漂亮的小屁股卻是配合的抬高讓漢克能更輕易的插進深處。

完全被操開的蜜穴似乎因為康納快要第二次高潮而更加柔軟起來，漢克驚喜的發現康納的最深處此時被他頂得打開了，雄性佔領的本能促使他朝那個角度用力頂送，頓時厚重的龜頭就像是滑入了更加濕熱高溫的軟肉內，甚至能親吻到深處那緊閉的腸腔。

老天，他操到了康納的結腸口。漢克心中升起一種自豪感以及完全征服康納的快感，抵著那處細嫩濕軟的腔肉快速挺腰，瞬間康納的呻吟染上了哭腔，他咬緊床單不讓自己叫出太過放浪的呻吟，彷彿無法承受般雙腿曲起膝蓋的掙扎。

那處結腸口的軟腔比前段更加敏感，隨意頂磨周圍的嫩肉就會湧上來收緊的吮著陰莖最敏感的頭部，漢克也感覺自己快到了，他咬著康納的後頸又高速的抽插，最後一次深入狠狠撞上那緊緻的腔口，喉頭滾過好幾個情色的喉音在康納的體內射精。

「啊……啊啊……！漢克、我又快……哈啊！」

康納感覺到漢克的陰莖像是操進了他的腹腔裡一樣，粗壯的柱身高速震動在肉壁上，那熾熱厚實的龜頭緊密的頂在他最深處的結腸口上，一股又一股朝著那高熱敏感的腔口不停射出大量微涼的精液，彷彿體內的臟器都被澆淋灌溉一般，幾乎要融化大腦的快感拉斷了康納緊繃的意識，緊繃的性器蹭著床單射出精液時眼前一黑、陷入了高潮的斷片中。

那斷片僅僅只是幾秒，當再次清醒來時康納發現自己正被漢克擁抱在懷裡。

漢克很快發現懷裡的人已經醒過來了，手臂卻是輕輕收緊著，像是擔心康納會立刻掙脫他的懷抱下床離開一樣。

「聽著，康納。雖然順序該死的錯了，但我是很認真的想跟你交往。」

「我不希望我們只有這一次。」

低沉的嗓音裡透著深情，鼓震進耳裡更是在康納的心中震盪，他滿心都是悸動咬上漢克的嘴唇。

漢克說第一次見面時就覺得他很辣，康納何嘗不是也這樣想呢，早在第一次見面他就看上了漢克，想要跟漢克做上一次，但隨時間推移，康納很清楚自己要的不只是肉體的交合。

「我也這麼希望，漢克。我們都可能隨時因為任務而喪命，我希望在那之前能與你在一起。」

康納的回應簡直要讓漢克的心融化了，他輕撫康納漂亮的臉蛋，抬起下巴再次柔情的深吻過去。

他們的吻綿長而深情，宛若一對熱戀的愛侶。

康納任由漢克撫摸被留滿吻痕與指痕的身軀，他沉溺在那雙似大海深沉的藍眼中，再一次將自己的全部交予出去。


End file.
